Chapter 600
Chapter 600 is titled "The Island of Restarting". Cover Page Zoro is practicing his swings while reading a book on the ground, turning the pages with his foot. He is holding a 1 ton weight in one hand, and mistakenly picks up an alligator with the other. "While working out, Zoro mistakes a 'wani' for his equipment and starts swinging it around" - a request by 'Kororu (コロル)' in Kanagawa Prefecture. Short Summary The Straw Hats have finally gathered together, except Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Brook, while the Marines prepare to take down the Fake Straw Hats. Long Summary Chopper gallops through Saboady Archipelago's Grove 35, in his reindeer form, yelling wildly for Robin (the fake one) while also questioning the actions of the Straw Hats (the fake ones). He abruptly stops as Usopp and Nami ride by on one of the Archipelago's Bon Chari calling to him. Finally reunited on the island, they embrace as old friends. Both Usopp and Nami comment about how big and fluffy Chopper has become as he tries to separate the fake Nami from the real one before him in his mind. Catching himself, Chopper informs them of Robin's kidnapping. Revelations abound as all three ride the chari, Chopper is brought up to speed on what is going on such as the kidnapped Robin being a fake, as the real one would not be easy to catch, after all those years evading capture it'd be unlike her to get shoved into a bag and kidnapped, and the Straw Hats he met before were also fakes. Chopper, though, is elated by the idea of how famous he is, motivating him to want to create a signature. Usopp comments that he has already created his own, while Nami adds that they are famous in a bad way. Meanwhile, the fake Sanji and Zoro chase after the runaway Chopper (the real one), after their captain realizes that he was the real one, only to run into Luffy (also the real one) whose identity they still do not know. After his last run-in, as per Hancock's suggestion, he finally dons the fake mustache given to him, and mistakes the fakes for the real ones though they question whether he was the "kid" they were looking for. Back in Grove 41, Zoro states his intention to fish at the beach. Sanji responds by yelling at him explaining they do not have time to search for a "wayward marimo" (should Zoro's incredible talent for getting lost remain in tact) and that they, together, should head to the ship as everyone will gather there soon. Turning away from Sanji, Zoro complains to himself that #7 thinks he is better than #1. The numbers are a reference to the order the Straw Hats arrived on the archipelago, hence Zoro's complaint. Sanji, now beyond annoyance from Zoro's comment, starts a fight. In Grove 46, a Marine is spying on the new rookies, trying to join the "Straw Hats". He confirms four of them: "Gashed" Albion worth 92,000,000, Lip "Service" Doughty at 88,000,000, as well as "Wet-hair" Caribou and "Blood Splatterer" Coribou, with bounties of 210,000,000 and 190,000,000, respectively. As the Marine is speaking on the Den Den Mushi, Caribou sneaks up on him. The Marine falls back on the ground in horror as Caribou and Coribou intimidate him. Frightened, the Marine reaches for his gun while the enemy's back is turned, causing Caribou to stab him with a spear. Further increasing the severity of their actions, Coribou starts digging a live grave as his older brother prays to God for the "sins this Marine has committed". Tensions rise as an off panel voice yells, "That's as far as you go, Caribou!" Voices roar as the fake Luffy boosts his followers' morale. He appropriates them as extensions of himself, his "hands and legs". He orders them to find and crush the real Straw Hats that humiliated him. In the midst of his rant, fake Sanji and Zoro return with the real Luffy. Luffy speaks to the fakes, believing them to be the real thing, but notices that the two get along better than he remembers. The fakes call for their captain's attention, and his target, Luffy, stands before him. The scene then changes to Brook's farewell concert, where the crowd is yelling for an encore. Unfortunately, the Marines and his former managers have flanked him. The Marines confirm him as "Humming" Brook with a 33,00,000 bounty, the former captain of the Rumbar Pirates and a member of the Straw Hat crew. Brook's fans become distressed at the news. His managers explained that by honestly telling them that Brook would be retiring, it would be the end of the business exploit hence inciting them to have Brook die with them. In fact, this incites Brook to call on his band and dancers in helping him declare that the rumors were false by saying "Straw Hat Luffy... Dead? Ridiculous--tell this to the world. The pirate Straw Hat Luffy is ALIVE!". The Marines are held back by the fans as Brook plays the encore, showing he is ready to go to the New World. Back on the newly refurbished Thousand Sunny, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper meet up with Franky and Robin. Usopp holds Chopper as he gawks at the new upgrades on Franky who now sports retractable hands inside of his giant ones and a hair-growth feature. Nami is overjoyed to see Robin and Franky again. Rayleigh and Shakky arrive. Shakky updates the crew on where the others are and the situation on the archipelago. Rayleigh talks to Nami to teach her how to control a coated ship. Usopp, worried since Luffy has not shown up yet, asks about him. Rayleigh replies with a smile on his face that Luffy is already on the archipelago. The chapter ends with Rayleigh proclaiming, "It's finally time to restart!!!" Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Brook is revealed to the world as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is also confirmed to be the second captain of the Rumbar Pirates from 50 years ago and his bounty is still considered active. *Luffy mistakes the fake Zoro and Sanji for the real ones. *Chopper is seen in Walk Point for the first time after the timeskip. He now stands as tall as Usopp. *The Caribou brothers are shown in full for the first time. *The names of some other recruits of the Fake Straw Hat Crew are revealed: "Gashed" Albion and Lip "Service" Doughty. *Franky demonstrates some of his upgrades, such as having smaller hands pop out of his larger hands and pushing down on his nose to release his hair that can be retracted into his head. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 600 de:Saishuppatsu no Shima fr:Chapitre 600 it:Capitolo 600 es:Capítulo 600